Not like this Hospital Graveyard
by thecontinuer
Summary: A hospital is place where people go to avoid being set to a graveyard. how ironic that such a place would become that which it seeks to negate a literal "graveyard".
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** This is a nonprofit fan based story ( fan fiction) black lagoon, black lagoon second barrage, and black lagoon Roberta's Blood Trail are all owned by the series creator Rei Hiroe and all the companies that published the manga and animated and voice acted the tv series. I do not own anything related to black lagoon I'm am simply borrowing the characters, settings, and events that took place in the original version. Please support the official release for without it this story wouldn't be possible.

 **Author's notes:** this is just a little something I threw together. I hope you all enjoy

" **Not Like This" / Hospital Graveyard**

In an abandoned hospital at around 2:30 am all seemed quite as the walls of the old dilapidated building started to creek due to cracks in the concrete being held together by nailed down plywood boards. This old hospital was quite large and expansive it was dimly lit and seemed to run forever in the pitch black cover of darkness. A few of the walls on the inside have already crumbled and turned to dust but the structure could still support itself for another few decades. Most of the walls were also starting the process of decay and had holes in them ranging from small peep holes too holes big enough for a person to pass through. The old hospital was built sometime in the 1800's and was like a labyrinth inside. It had so many small rooms and pathways that intersected with each other and the place had different corridors that branched off to the different sections of the massive building.

Suddenly the eerie silence of the building was broken by the all too familiar sound of gun fire and mayhem.

"Let's get the hell out of this cluster fuck!" Dutch shouted to his crew as he stopped running turned around swung his arm and shot his revolver. He manage to take out two of the people that were after them while he provided cover for both Rock and Benny as they quickly ran by him trying to avoid enemy fire. "Two-hands we gotta go!" Dutch ordered. Revy then goes around the corner of the corridor walking backwards with a clip in her mouth shooting at the people who are after them. Having run out of ammo for one of her cutlasses she releases its clip and lets the empty shell fall to the floor, she then loads in a new one with her teeth. After loading she fires off a few more shots behind her with one of her guns as she ran towards Dutch and passed by him to catch up with Rock and Benny. Having made sure his entire crew was accounted for Dutch then followed right behind them.

"We're fucking sitting ducks in here." Revy said in an agitated tone while the four of them scrambled for the exit. As they were running, Dutch spotted a glimmer of light through one of the cracks in the walls and though it might be the exit they were looking for. "Take a left in the next hallway I think it might be our way out of this mess." Dutch informed his crew. Revy who was in front of them did as Dutch instructed. Low and behold the captain's hunch was right. In front of them was an old wooden door with glass in the middle and light emanating from the other side. The light on the other side of the door looked like a street light; they breathed a sigh of relief thinking freedom was within their reach. However that same light they thought would lead to their salvation would only lead to more trouble.

Revy then goes ahead and opens the hospital front door eager to finally get out of there after the long shitty day she's had. However to her shock the light coming from the other side was not a street lamp, it was a spot light! In front of the door was a whole battalion of mercenaries armed with assault rifles. They even brought a vehicle mounted machine gun with them. Thankfully the mercenaries weren't paying much attention to the door they were supposed to be guarding. They were instead pre occupied talking to each other and smoking cigarettes. Revy having realized the kind of shit they were in tried to close the door before the mercenaries would notice. Unfortunately one of the mercenaries spotted Revy and yelled "There they are, kill them all!" effectively calling the attention of is squad. The mercenaries then took up arms and were about to fire at the door. "SHIT!" Revy yelled as she and the rest of the crew ran for cover behind the wall next to the door right before the mercenaries outside opened fire.

Bullets started to fly, impact, and ricochet off the front walls of the hospital building right were Lagoon Company was taking cover. "These bastards just keep coming there's no end them!" Dutch angrily remarked at the situation they were in while he and Revy were returning fire through the now door less door frame. The buildings walls being over 150 years old couldn't take much more of the storm of lead that was hitting it and started crumbling.

Rock noticed this and said: "Dutch, the walls are giving way fast we won't have anything to hide behind in a few minutes!"

"Rock I'm kind of in the middle of pumping these dipshits full of lead. If you can find us away out of this mess that be fucking fantastic!" Dutch replied in an irritated tone as bullets whizzed past him while he was returning fire with his shotgun

Rock started to try and find a way out of the hospital lobby. As he looked around the area he found a ventilation duct near the floor. The duct seemed big enough for a person to fit through. "Guys there's a ventilation duct over there we could crawl into." Rock informed them as he pointed at the duct. The four of them then hurriedly headed towards it and started crawling into it one by one.

The ventilation duct looked like a maze of rusted out iron and had cobwebs thick enough to trap a person in. After 5 minutes of taking left turns and right turns they stopped at a section of the duct that was big enough for the 4 of them too sit down in so they can plan their next move.

"Alright we need to come up with a way out of here and we sure as shit can't go back the way we came. Rock do you have any ideas?" Dutch asked.

As Rock calculated their options he couldn't help but worriedly think about earlier today. _"This was supposed to be a simple job, just another plain old delivery. How could things have gone to shit so quickly?"_ Rock thought to himself as he recollected about the events that led to the lagoon company's present predicament. Just then Revy snaps him out of his daze by angrily shouting at him: "Yo earth to Rock! If you haven't noticed we are kind of short on fucking time so could you hurry your ass up and think of a way to get us out of this shit?!" In response Rock shakes his head and hurriedly thinks of plan. "THE FIRE ESCAPE!" he shouted after which he explained to them that earlier today he noticed that the hospital had an old fire escape leading into the basement and it could be their way out seeing as all the ground level exits are blocked and there's more than 70 mercenaries swarming the area. After thinking it through and asking Revy and Benny if they had any other suggestions Dutch decided to go with Rock's plan.

The four pirates then started to crawl around in the ventilation system to find an opening they could go through that was in a location that didn't have any people around to see them. They eventually stumbled upon a vent opening that didn't seem to have any one around it. After using her legs to force the vent grills to open slowly and silently Revy started to carefully crawl out of the vent opening followed by the others. They seemed to be in the hospitals nursery seeing as the place was filled with cribs and baby strollers. As they were about to get off the floor they heard footsteps flowed by the unmistakable sound of a rifle being hand carried and the illumination of a flash light. The four of them then ducked down and hid in the darkness. Two of the many mercenaries after them then walked in through the hallway where the nursery was located. Thankfully the two idiots just walked by and didn't even bother to look through the nursery. After the close call, the crew of the black lagoon then proceeded to head out of the nursery and stealthily sneaked their way to the fire escape.

When crew finally reached their destination there was a minor obstacle they had to face. The fire escape entrance was at the end of a small hallway and was being guarded by only one mercenary armed with an M4a1 assault rifle that had a grenade launcher attached to it. Revy was about to just go ahead and shoot the motherfucker blocking the way but Dutch stopped her.

"Revy don't fuck this up. You can't just shoot him the sound of your gun will attract the other 70 motherfuckers after us."Dutch whispered as he stopped the plum haired gun slinger from making a bad move.

"Ok Dutch than how the fuck do you supposed we get rid of him?" Revy asked annoyed that she wasn't able to shoot the mercenary.

Dutch paused and started to formulate plan to get rid of the obstacle blocking their path. As he looked around the area he noticed that the hallway they were in was the shape of a big letter **T**. The lagoon company was positioned in the upper left part of the T and the mercenary was situated in the middle section. On the upper right section was an old glass picture frame attached to the wall. After thoroughly surveying the area Dutch was able to formulate a plan to get rid of the mercenary guarding the entrance to the fire escape.

"Revy I want you to scout the surrounding area make sure you aren't seen and report back to me if you see any other hostiles in the vicinity." Dutch commanded. Revy then promptly followed orders and was on her way

"Dutch what exactly are you planning?" Rock asked curious of what tactic the former Vietnam veteran had up his sleeve.

"Rock Im not gonna lie to you it's something pretty crazy but it just might work." Dutch replied.

After a few minutes Revy came back and said: "This part of the building is like a fucking ghost town Dutch I haven't seen a single soul."

"Amen, halleluiah, and peanut butter. Shit really does line up perfectly sometimes s doesn't it?" Dutch said with a smirk as he remarked at how his plan seemed to be perfect for the situation. During this time the rest of the of the crew had a puzzled look on their faces due to having absolutely no idea what he was talking about.

"Alright I want the three of you hide in the dark corner at the end of the hallway and make sure you aren't seen." Dutch said to his crew after which he also placed himself under the cover darkness only nearer to the hallway the mercenary was in. Dutch then took out his revolver released the cylinder and took out one of the bullets inside.

"What the hell is Dutch up too?" Revy asked. Rock and Benny having no idea either replied by shrugging their shoulders.

Suddenly Dutch threw the bullet at the glass picture frame in front of him which was located in the upper right corner of the T shaped corridor. Dutch hit his mark and the picture frame shattered effectively getting the attention of the mercenary blocking their path. "What the hell was that?" the mercenary said. He then pointed his gun in the direction where he heard the noise coming from and slowly started to walk towards it. As the mercenary got to the end of the small hallway he was in he quickly made a right turn thinking he might surprise what ever made that noise. The mercenary was only met with an empty hallway and shards of broken glass on the floor. Suddenly a large ominous shadow can be seen making its way towards him. From the cover of darkness Dutch grabs the mercenary and placed him in a choke hold while at the same time covering the man's mouth to make sure he doesn't call for help. "Don't make this any harder than it need to be." Dutch said in a deep threatening tone of voice right before he snapped the man's neck killing him on the spot.

"Holy fuck Dutch that shit looked like it came straight outta metal gear solid!" Revy said as she stepped out of the cover of darkness impressed at what she just saw.

"Don't get too exited two-hands we aren't out of this shit yet." Dutch replied as he picked up the now dead mercenary's M4.

After dealing with their small inconvenience the lagoon company then headed down into the fire escape and what they saw was straight out of a nightmare. The basement had been flooded with sewage and had chunks of rotting animals floating atop of the surface of the water.

"The fucking hell is that smell?! Jesus fucking Christ it smells worse than someone's ass in here!" Revy said thoroughly disgusted at the smell of the area.

The others weren't having the time of their lives either in fact it was even worse for them. Rock only took one whiff and started to vomit and Benny who feels nauseous at the sound of someone vomiting also started to vomit. During this time Dutch was also starting to feel like throwing up but as always he put on a poker face and didn't even show any sign of weakness.

"Alright it seems our only option is to trudge through this god forsaken cesspool." Dutch said as he took a step into the knee deep black water.

"You have to be fucking shitting me" Revy said in a annoyed tone of voice seeing as she was wearing daisy dukes and her bare legs would be exposed to the sickening feeling of chunked up sludge pooling around her.

Having no other choice Revy, Rock, and Benny reluctantly followed Dutch into the water when suddenly things took a turn for the worse. Some of the mercenaries happened upon the dead body of their comrade and radioed in for back up while the others tried to find where the lagoon company went. The mercenaries started to head down the fire escape leading into the basement and spotted Lagoon Company as they moved through the dark swampy water after which they took out their rifles and started shooting. "Shit they found us!" Rock yelled as the four of them ran as fast as they could while trying to dodge bullets and at the same time returning fire. They eventually got out of the sewage and took cover in the arch way of what looked like an old wine cellar. When the crew found cover Rock thought to himself: _"Wasn't this a hospital? What's a wine cellar doing here? Maybe there's more to this old place then it lets on?"_

Rock was then jolted out of his thoughts by the sound of gun fire and Revy shouting profanities at the enemy. At this point both Dutch and Revy were plowing through quite a few mercenaries. This was made much easier by the m4 that Dutch picked up. Somehow lagoon was holding back the waves of mercenaries gunning for them.

After noticing 10 of the attackers all piled up in a group Revy yelled "Dutch blow these fuckers to kingdom come!"

"With pleasure!" Dutch replied right before he used the M4s grenade launcher attachment to blow those fuckers to smithereens. The grenade caused body parts to get flung in all the directions as its victims screamed in agony. After seeing the destruction and death that was happening around her Revy said: "Now this is a fucking party!" after which she proceeded to shoot more of the mercenaries.

Suddenly without warning Dutch gets shot in the back!


	2. Chapter 2

"DUTCH!" Everyone yelled after seeing their captain go down. Revy then turns and shoots the motherfucker that shot Dutch. At this points in time the mercenaries were also using the cover of darkness to their advantage and managed too circle around Lagoon Company using the many entrances and exits that were abundant in the old hospital building's wine cellar.

"Dutch! Oh shit! NO NO NO! Stay with us God damnit!" Benny said frantically as he and Rock attended to their captain and tried their best to stop the bleeding.

After he had been shot the crew dragged Dutch to a new position of cover now that the enemy knew where they were. They moved behind some shelves what were surrounded by wine Barrels.

"Fucking hell, this looks like the end of the line for me. I just wanna say it's been a pleasure to have been your employer for all these years." Dutch said as he could feel the pain rushing through his body as he had lost the use of his legs, He knew he would not survive.

"Stop bullshitng Dutch were all getting out of this shit!" Revy yelled in denial.

Dutch then took a cigarette out of his pocket and light it. "Stop lying to yourself two-hands you know better than anyone what happens when you get shot in the back" Dutch said right before he took a drag from his cigarette and quickly drew his revolver and shot a mercenary he spotted hiding in the shadows.

"Go now before they fucking kill you too!" Dutch ordered his crew

"No Dutch we aren't going to leave you!" Rock shouted unwilling to leave

"Rock it's not wise to disobey a captain's orders." Benny interjected.

"Hey Boss you gonna be alright?" Benny sorrowfully asked

"Ha! Just fine Benny boy I've been around long enough and maybe now is finally the time to pay a visit to some loved ones." Dutch said.

Revy wasn't taking this well at all she was getting very angry and wanted to shoot all the motherfuckers who were after them to get even for what they did to Dutch but she knew they were heavily out gunned and wouldn't survive a head on assault.

"Here you go no point in letting these go to waste." Dutch said as he gave his shotgun to Revy and his revolver to Benny, the M4 he picked up was out of ammo at this point. After Dutch gave them his weapons he said: "it has been an honor." The three of them then nodded their heads and regretfully started running to find a way out. As the three of them ran they were quickly followed by more mercenaries. Dutch then slowly started to fade in an out of consciousness and said: "Best of luck to the three of you." right before he let deaths cold embrace take hold of him.

The three of them kept running and avoiding gun fire when suddenly more bad luck hit their way and Benny got shot in the knee!

"FUCK!" Benny yelled out in pain as he fell to the floor.

"OH SHIT BENNY!" Both Rock and Revy shouted in unison as they ran towards him. They then started to pick him up by the shoulders and carry him. As Benny was looking sadly at his injured leg he took a deep breath and woefully said: "You two should go il only drag you down."

"That's crazy talk Benny we've already lost Dutch we sure as hell won't let you die too!" Rock said.

"Look I don't wanna die either but I haven't really done anything besides sit behind a computer for most of my life. As it stands now I have the opportunity to do something good for once and I would like to do that. Besides between the four of us the two of you have the most to lose." Benny informed them.

Revy then stopped running and said: "Put him down Rock."

"Revy you can't be serious?!" Rock asked shocked at what very just told him.

"Shut the fuck up Rock you know damn well I am! If Benny wants to fucking buy us some God damn time who the fuck are we to deny his shitty request! Revy angrily yelled."

"Revy I…" Rock said before Revy cut him off

"I don't wanna hear it! We can talk about this shit later I'm not in any fucking mood for one of your lectures right now."

The two of them then reluctantly placed the injured Benny down and said their goodbyes.

"Hey Benny thanks for this." Rock said dismayed that another one of them was going to die

"No problem what are friends for?" Benny replied with a smile.

"Hey Benny!" Revy shouted calling Benny's attention.

"Yeah Revy?" Benny said wondering what Revy had to say.

"Tear these fuckers a new asshole." Revy said as she tossed him Dutch's shotgun.

"Will do. Now start running there almost here."

Rock and Revy did as Benny asked and started running to find a way out. Right now the mercenaries that were after them started catching up and Benny could see them coming towards him. "This is for Dutch!" Benny yelled as he shot the revolver and despite not having any experienced with firearms manages to take out some of the people after them. As Revy and Rock both kept running Benny started to disappear from view.

Revy and Rock ran and ran till finally they came upon what looked like the exit. However the shit storm they were in never seemed to let up. The exit was blocked by a large amount of debris and would take hours to move all of it out of the way; time was something the two of them didn't have.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT! Were gonna fucking die here? There's no way out of this!" Rock said frantically. Revy was starting to get annoyed at Rocks bitching and promptly slapped him in the face.

"Rock now is not the fucking time for this get a grip dumbass!" Revy yelled.

Suddenly Revy hears the mercenaries closing in on their location. "SHIT!" Revy said, she then took Rock by the arm and started dragging him behind a shelf in a dimly lit section of where they were, in order for the two of them to stay hidden.

The mercenaries eventually arrived at where Rock and Revy were. Suddenly the mercenaries' commanding officer said to his troops: "We have them cornered men. Stay sharp they could be anywhere." The area all of them were in looked like storage area with lots of boxes and shelves this provide many places for Rock and Revy to hide behind. The two of them would move from cover to cover keeping a close eye on the mercenaries to make sure they weren't detected. Right now Revy looked through the shelves trying to find where the mercenaries are headed next. Suddenly as the two of them were hiding Rock notices something in moving a few feet away from them located on their left hand side. He then squints his eyes to try and see what it is. When he finds out his eyes widen. Rock then leaps into the air as if he were trying block something. Revy notices this and turns her head to see what Rock is up to. Suddenly two shots then ring out and Rock falls to the ground.

Revy saw everything as if it happened in slow-motion. She was paralyzed by what she witnessed. Everything seemed to stop as her chest tightens up and her heart thrummed in her ears eventually ending with all of the sound she could hear being replaced by a steady whining. When Rock finally hit the ground Revy snapped out of it and went into a furious rage. She quickly drew both her cutlasses and started obliterating the person who shot Rock. She was absolutely merciless as she emptied both clips and a total of 30 rounds into the unfortunate mercenary. Suddenly the other mercenaries heard Revy's gunshots and headed for her location. As she heard the large number of mercenaries running towards her she grabs and takes Rock into a nearby janitor closet after which she then barricades the door.

"Fuck Fuck Fuck ! Rock don't you fucking die on me!" Revy shouted frantically at Rock as she placed pleasure on the large hole in his chest, Rock however was not responding to her.

HAHAHA very funny dumbass cut the crap! Revy yelled but still Rock didn't respond

"ROKURO OKAJIMA! If you die I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Revy shouted as she started to shake Rock hoping he would move. But again Rock still didn't so much as breathe. Unlike Dutch and Benny Rock died instantly. He had no final words and he was never able to say goodbye. Revy knew this but she just did not want to accept this fact. Revy then took Rocks lifeless body and rested it on her knees she then looked down and said; "why the hell did you take that bullet for me you dumbass?" while her bangs covered her face as tears started to well up in her eyes. It was not like Revy to cry but how could she not; it had been 13 years since the terminator maid went toe to toe with those American soldiers and a lot has changes since then.

 **Flash back**

Over the years the lagoon company had become the most renowned and employed shipping company in South East Asia they even employed more crew members to keep up with the extra work load they were getting. As time went on a lot of things changed in the four of them as well. Dutch's beard started turning grey and he was think of retiring soon, Benny was starting to expand the lagoon company's foot hold so he set up a garage and computer repair shop with Dutch's help, and Rock after so many years had eventually ran out of clothes and started to wear the Hawaiian shirt Revy gave him. The biggest change however was with Revy who over time seemed less angry and nihilistic. Dutch and Benny thought that maybe spending almost every single day with Rock caused Revy to be less frustrated. Even the denizens of Roanapur thought for the longest time that Revy and Rock were together. However none of them could say for sure seeing as both the gunslinger and the negotiator weren't too keen on sharing personal details and anyone who asked would have face to face introduction to Revy's sword cutlass but there was no denying what the two of them had was special.

 **End of flashback**

After Revy finished thinking of the past she kept looking at Rock as tears started to fall from her face. She sat there full of regret, she had so many things she wanted to tell him but now the chance to do so was take away from her. Rock had been with her through thick and thin, he never left her side even if she wanted him too, he was always patient. She started to get angry at herself for never even saying so much as thank you to him but for her the worst of it was the fact the she never said that four letter word. The very word people say to each other when they value one another. She never told him that despite how many times she wanted to or how many times she had the chance to she never did, her fear always held her back. She was afraid the Rock didn't feel the same, she was afraid of what he would think of her, she was afraid that he would stay away from her if he knew everything about her.

Suddenly the mercenaries outside the supply closet started shooting at the barricades Revy set up using metal filling cabinets. As the cabinets started to get riddled with holes Revy didn't seem to care she just kept looking at Rock and said: "hey there partner, Il be seeing you soon." She then tried to move Rocks body when suddenly she caught a glimpse of a silver chain hanging down his neck. She curiously tried to reach for it to find out what it was. When she reached down and pulled it out of his shirt what she saw almost drove her to tears. It was a silver bullet the exact same one she gave him 13 years ago. After seeing the bullet her hands started to tremble and more question started to race through her mind.

" _Why the fuck does he still have this? Does this mean he felt the same?"_ Revy thought to herself as she started to get more confused. At this point she was experiencing emotions ranging from anger to happiness. She grabbed her head and bit her lower lip so hard that it bled. She just wanted the pain to stop. After while it did stop then she dropped her hands and sat there looking as if she had mentally shut down.

Suddenly Revy started to move, she then proceeded to remove Rock's teal green tie and then wrapped it tightly around her right hand. She then got up off the ground in a manner resembling a zombie she was hunched over and putting her weight mostly on one leg. At this point the mercenaries had destroyed the barricade Revy set up and they deployed a small group of 5 men to head towards her. As the five men squadron gathered around the supply closed entrance what they saw completely freaked them out. Revy was just there standing in front of all of them and staring at the ground. The mercenaries were confused by this and were about to shoot her but suddenly without warning she drew both of her cutlasses and shot the mercenaries in front of her dead without even looking at them. The other mercenaries were shocked at the speed in which she killed their comrades; they looked to be paralyzed by fear. Revy who at this time was still staring at the ground then creepily started to lift her head up slowly only to reveal that her eyes were now devoid of anything that resembled something with a soul. Her eyes looked dead and her pupils had completely disappeared leaving only deep amber irises which were coupled with a completely emotionless expression on her face.

The commanding officer of the mercenary group was getting irritated at his men just standing there and said: "What the fuck are you doing shoot that Bitch!" the mercenaries then did as they were told and opened fire on Revy. She then charged at them as fast as she could. She didn't even care that she was right in their line of fire. She took out the mercenaries one by one while at the same time she was getting shot. Bullets started ripping through Revy's body however she didn't seem to even notice. She no longer cared what happened to her all she wanted to do was avenger her friends. At this point the gunslinger known as Revy was dead and the only thing that remained was a blood thirsty beast called Two-hands. She kept on eviscerating her enemies with her sword cutlasses and moving like a jaguar hunting its prey. She was quick, powerful, and emotionless. She kept on killing and killing like she had never killed before it looked like scene strait out of a horror film.

After a while Revy had eventually killed all of the mercenaries however she was not doing so well. Her body had chunks of it torn off by the amount of bullets that hit her, she was absolutely covered in blood, and her vision was starting to blur. After noticing that she had murdered all of the people responsible for causing her such pain she fell to her knees and then fell sideways on the floor.

As her vision started to blur even more she takes out an old picture from the back pocket of her blood stained daisy dukes. She unfolds it with her thumb and it opens it is revealed to be a picture of the four of them Dutch, Benny, Rock, and Revy. The picture was taken a couple of years ago after the crew completed a high profile job for Balalaika. Revy then stares at the picture and reminisces about the moments they had as her vision starts to blur completely and she is no longer able to see. Knowing that her time is abruptly coming to an end she says: "not like this" in a voice that was tiered and struggling to speak. It sounded like her spirit had been broken completely. Revy new knew that she was one of the walking dead. She always seemed ready to face death without a second thought. This time however it was different. She thought she would be the only one to die when her time comes but that didn't happen today. She first had to suffer through seeing everything she cared about get taken away from her. She had to witness the only people she could consider to be family get shot right in front of her and despite how much she tried to get them out of there alive she was not able to do so. _"No No not like this! It wasn't supposed to fucking end like this! This was supposed be a simple fucking job God Damnit!"_ she thought to herself as the pain of her loss and her physical injuries were starting to become too much for her to bear.

As Revy's thoughts shifted and rattled in her head she started to think about Rock, this caused bloody tears to pour from her face. She held his tie that she wrapped around her hand as hard as she could with all the strength she could muster. It was her way of saying she wants him back. The night was cold and she just wanted to feel his warmth one last time. She didn't want to be alone. Revy then took a few more breaths each shallower than the last desperately trying to gasp for air. Her struggle however was to no avail as she was starting to drown in her own blood; death was not being kind to her. She tried fighting as hard as she could but she eventually she succumbed to her own mortality and took her last breath as her body went limp.

 **End Credits Scene**

As the end credits role and the song "Don't look behind" keeps playing. The credits suddenly stop and everything fades to black. Suddenly a digital alarm clock sitting on an end table appears on screen, it shows the time to be 6:59 am. The clock then flips to 7:00 am and the alarm goes off. A person's hand then appears to hit the snooze button and everything fades to black.

 **Author's notes:** hey there I would like to thank you ever so much for reading my story and I would just like to clarify 3 things. First of if everyone seem a bit to chill about dying that is because the story takes place many years after Roberta's blood trail and everyone is in their 40s and Dutch is turning 60, this means that they have lived their lives and are not so apprehensive about dying especial considering stressful work they do and the fact that they already know they will die at some point. Secondly If the Revy's deaths scene or final fight seemed a bit short I did that on purpose. It up to you guys to imagine how bat shit crazy Revy would get If Rock died. Third if they crew seemed to die out of nowhere and really quickly that's because that is what happened in real life. Death is usually quick and there's no dramatic goodbyes and there's not really anytime to find out ever detail if you running for your life.

 **That be all thanks again and don't forget to review.**


End file.
